


Showing You Off

by foreveryours_1d



Series: Songfic- Jake Miller [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing honestly, Jackson Really Loves Stiles, Jake Miller - Freeform, M/M, Mating Bites, Songfic, True Mates, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: Jackson really doesn't understand why Stiles thinks that he's ashamed of him, because he really isn't.





	Showing You Off

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this story. I was listening to Jake Miller, and I've decided to create a series of fics based around some of his songs. Each story will be a different pairing, depending on who I picture when I listen to the song. but they'll be Stiles paired with someone. I'm trying to expand my ship work, and I'm going to branch out into Stisaac, Steter, and Sciles a bit.
> 
> But, uh, yeah. I don't know. This first one is inspired by Showing You Off by Jake Miller.

_Watch the way I come alive_

_With you by my side_

_It happens every time_

_Got me wondering every night_

_How the fuck you’re mine_

_I can’t believe you’re mine_

Jackson really doesn’t know how or when it happened exactly. If you asked him, he would tell you it was when they were locked in the back of the police van, but Stiles would be quick to tell you that it was after he crashed his Jeep into him, basically saving his ass, again.

 

But that’s not the point. The point is, that Jackson can’t remember a time where Stiles wasn’t being a sarcastic ass, or talking so much, that he had to physically slap a hand over Stiles’ mouth to shut him up.

 

It’s been a year since Jackson told Stiles that he liked him, and that he wanted to go out on a date. Stiles had been shocked but accepted after Jackson reassured him that it wasn’t a joke. It’s been a full year since Jackson has been the happiest he could ever remember. It’s been a year since he gained a new pack, a new look on life, but most of all, it’s been a year since he gained Stiles.

 

Which makes no sense why Stiles smells like apprehension and nervousness at the moment. He really doesn’t know what Stiles is thinking half of the time, even after a year of him proving to Stiles just how much he means to him. Hell, everyone knew not to mess with Stiles or anyone in the pack unless they wanted to deal with a pissed off Jackson.

 

            “Baby, what’s wrong?” Jackson asked his boyfriend, who was currently lying next to him in his bed, as he rubbed soothing circles on the pack of his hand that was intertwined with his.

 

Stiles was startled by Jackson’s voice, deep in his thoughts.

 

            “Huh? Oh, nothing. I’m okay, love.” Stiles tried his hardest to convey what he was hoping was a reassuring smile, but by the way Jackson’s lips pursed, he had obviously failed.

 

Jackson was kinda hurt that Stiles thought he was stupid and didn’t know he was lying. He’s known him since they were 5, and you learn to notice certain things, even if you did spend most of your childhood being an ass to them. Like right now, Stiles is chewing on the inside of his cheek, something he does when he’s nervous and doesn’t want to talk.

 

_I love the feeling when_

_I’m kissing you in public_

_In a crowded room_

_I’m so proud of you, eh_

_I love the way my friends_

_Are jealous cause you’re perfect_

_Want the world to see_

_You belong to me_

            “Baby come on. Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” Jackson tried to listen to his boyfriend’s heartbeat, but he couldn’t, and he knew Stiles must’ve used a spell in order to hide it, which made Jackson’s wolf whine at not being able to listen to his mate’s heartbeat.

 

Stiles sighed, as it seemed that Jackson wasn’t about to drop this conversation.

 

            “Why are you with me?” Stiles asked, in a whisper, and had it not been for the fact that Jackson has supernatural hearing, he wouldn’t have heard what Stiles just said, which _what?!_

            “What do you mean, baby?” Jackson was honestly confused. He has no idea where this came from. They had just gotten comfortable in bed after an amazing pack night, and all he wanted to do was hold his mate.

 

Stiles sighed and rolled over towards Jackson’s body, but proceeded to hide his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

 

            “Why are you with me Jax? You could have anyone, literally anyone. So, why are you with me?” Stiles mumbled into Jackson’s chest, and Jackson whined. He didn’t like hearing Stiles talk like this. He thought they had gotten over this, well at least Jackson had. He felt like a terrible boyfriend for realizing that his mate was sad.

 

Jackson pulled Stiles closer and dropped a kiss to his forehead.

 

            “Because I love you, Sti. You literally saved and changed me. You’re the reason I wasn’t killed when I was the Kanima. You are so fiercely loyal and protective of those you love. You helped me, even when we hated each other, you still helped me and made sure I wasn’t killed by Gerard. You’ve given me this love and family that I’ve only ever allowed myself to wish for when I laid in bed, late at night. You are honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me, Stiles.” Jackson tried to pour as much love and sincerity into his words, hoping that Stiles would believe him.

 

Stiles was trying not to cry, he really was. But what Jax had just said to him, he knew it was true. He felt it down in his very core, he knew that Jackson was it for him. Stiles chose not to say anything, but he clung onto his boyfriend like his life depended on it.

 

            “I love you Jackson.” Stiles said, before he let himself drift off to sleep.

 

Jackson waited until he was sure that Stiles was completely asleep, before he picked up his phone checking the time, it was only 10:30pm, so he knew that Scott was still awake.

 

Dialing the all too familiar number, he waited for an answer.

 

_I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Cause you got what I want_

_Got what I want_

_Got what I want_

_So, I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

  * **Scott** : Hey, Jax, what’s up? Is everything okay?



 

Jackson couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. He really was in such an amazing place and he had an amazing pack, friends, and family. So, he knew, he knew what he needed to do.

 

  * **Jackson** : Hey, Scott. I’m.. okay. Worried, but okay.
  * **Scott** : What happened? Is Stiles okay?
  * **Jackson** : Honestly? I’m not sure.
  * **Scott** : What happened?
  * **Jackson** : *Sigh* Well, once we got back to my house from Derek’s place, we went to lay down, and I could sense that he was nervous about something. So, I asked him what was wrong, and *Sigh* I don’t know what to do, Scott.
  * **Scott** : What happened, Jax?
  * **Jackson** : He asked me why I was with him? Like why I was I with him, when I could have anyone that I wanted. Those were his exact words. I-I thought I was doing good, I thought I had done everything in my power to show him just how much he means to me. But, I don’t know.
  * **Scott** : *Sigh* Listen, Jax, it’s not your fault. He talked to me about this the other day actually. He was afraid that he’s not good enough for you and that he was going to lose you because you were going to find someone better than him. Someone better looking than him. I told him he was crazy if he, for one minute, actually believed that. I told him that you literally look at him like he hung the moon, but I don’t think he really listened to me.
  * **Jackson** : That’s because he is my moon. He’s what keeps me sane. He anchors me to reality. I have never felt this way about anyone, which is probably why I was such a major douche to you guys when we were kids. I was jealous of you. Of your friendship. I thought you had stolen _my Stiles_. But now I have him. And I will do everything in my power to never let him go. I’ve told him this before. I’ve told him that there’s literally no one, and I mean no one else for me. He’s my mate for fucks sake!
  * **Scott** : I know Jax, I know. Have you guys talked about the whole mate thing? I shouldn’t tell you this, but I feel like you should know. He told me that he didn’t want to wait anymore for you guys to complete you mating. He said that he really wanted to do it the same night you guys both found out that you guys where each other’s mates, but he knew you wanted to wait. He said, and I quote “I would wait a thousand years for him to be ready, if meant I got to spend a thousand years loving him.”
  * **Jackson** : Dammit Scott. I’m crying. I want to do the mating. I’ve wanted to do it since I first got the bite, but well, you know what happened then. I’ve been wanting this for so long. I want to wear his mark and have him wear mine. I want to show the world he’s truly mine.
  * **Scott** : Well, how about you guys finish the mate bond this weekend? It’s a full moon, so it would be the perfect time for you guys to complete your bond.



 

Jackson couldn’t help but looking down at his sleeping boyfriend, who was currently snoring into Jackson’s neck. He couldn’t help the pure love that he felt for this man. He knew with all his entirety, that Stiles was it for him, and from what Scott was saying, he was it for Stiles.

 

  * **Jackson** : Yeah, you’re right. I want to do this this now. I’m going to get some sleep. Thank you, Scott.
  * **Scott** : You’re welcome Jax. You guys both deserve this. I will let Derek know what’s going on and that you guys probably won’t make it out tomorrow for the full moon run.
  * **Jackson** : Yeah, I don’t think we’ll make it. Thank you again, Scott. You really are an amazing friend. Good night.



 

Jackson could feel the happiness coming in through Scott’s pack bond, and Jackson couldn’t help but smile as he hung up and settled further down into his mates’ arms. A smile on his lips as he thought about the next day.

 

_Confident and beautiful_

_But you never try too hard_

_And that’s my favorite part_

_That’s why I love you_

_Maybe I’m delusional_

_A perfect work of art_

_You shine just like the stars_

[Next Night]

 

Jackson was vibrating with excitement. It was finally here. He was finally going to have his mate in every way his wolf would take him.

 

Once they had woken up, Jackson had asked Stiles how he felt about finally becoming his mate, officially. Stiles had looked at him in shock, not entirely believing what Jackson was saying.

 

            “Yes, Sti. I want you to be my mate, officially. And I want to be yours. Forever and always. I’m in this for the long haul. I want to show the world that I, Jackson Whittemore, am completely in love with Stiles Stilinski and want to show everyone that I belong to you and only you.” Jackson couldn’t help the small tear that fell down his cheek. He truly did love Stiles, and after tonight, he was going to be all his.

 

They had talked to Derek and asked him what exactly they needed to do. And now that they knew what to do, they were waiting until the moon was completely in the sky.

 

After about 2 hours of waiting, the full moon was high in the sky. Jackson felt his wolf just beneath the surface of his skin, waiting for his chance at claiming his mate.

 

Stiles felt his spark on his fingertips, he was bouncing with excitement. He couldn’t believe that he’d finally get a chance to claim his mate, and for his mate to claim him.

 

_I love the feeling when_

_I’m kissing you in public_

_In a crowded room_

_I’m so proud of you, eh_

_I love the way my friends_

_Are jealous cause you’re perfect_

_Want the world to see_

_You belong to me_

Jackson felt the exact moment his wolf was ready to finish their mate bond, and by the look on Stiles’ face, he felt the same pull that Jackson was feeling.

 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Jackson pulled Stiles into his arms and kissed him soundly.

 

            “I love you so much Stiles. That you for being by my side and helping me through all of this. You’ve been there for me since the beginning and I can’t begin to thank you for that. You really have given me everything that I have ever wanted and now you’re giving me the greatest gift of all- love. You’re giving yourself to me and I’m so glad you chose me to be yours.” Jackson whiped a tear from Stiles’ cheek, before giving him another kiss.

 

            “Jax, I love you. You have given me the strength to get up every morning. You have been the reason why I’ve repaired my relationship with Dad. You helped me explain to him about everything that’s been happening in Beacon Hills. You’ve given me a reason to smile. You’ve shown me unconditional love, that I never thought I’d ever get to experience. You _saved_ me Jax. I will always choose you. Even if we weren’t mates. You’re it for me.” Stiles smiled up to Jackson and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

 

Jackson was so happy right now, he could howl at the moon. But they currently had something important to do.

 

            “Where do you want your bite?” Jackson asked Stiles.

 

Stiles thought about it for a second, before deciding.

 

            “On my neck. Where do you want yours?” Stiles asked, as he removed his shirt.

 

            “Same place. I want everyone to know that I’m yours and that you’re mine. I want to wear matching marks with you.” Jackson responded, as he also took his shirt off.

 

_I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Cause you got what I want_

_Got what I want_

_Got what I want_

_So, I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

 

They couldn’t stop staring at each other, and before they knew it, it was time.

 

Jackson let his fangs drop, as Stiles got himself ready in order to make sure that his mark would stay on Jackson and that it wouldn’t heal.

 

            “Ready?” Jackson asked around a mouth full of fangs.

 

Stiles just smiled, “I’ll always be ready for you, love.” And he bared his neck to his mate.

 

Jackson growled at the way Stiles bared his neck for him, and before he knew it, he was sinking his fangs into his mates’ shoulders, as he felt the beginning of their bond start to settle.

 

Jackson pulled back, and bared his neck for Stiles, and the way his eyes darkened at the site, Jackson couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his lips as he smelled Stiles’ arousal.

 

            “You ready for this, baby?” Stiles asked as he ran his fingers over Jackson’s pulse point.

 

Jackson could only moan in response, but soon let out a howl as he felt Stiles’ teeth sinking into his neck and their bond finally snapped into place.

 

They were both reeling from the sudden feelings of love, adoration, happiness, that flowed through their mate bond, as well as the rest of the packs bonds.

 

Jackson couldn’t wait for school on Monday. He was truly going to show the world that Stiles belong to him, not that he didn’t before. Because Jackson assured Stiles that he would never keep him a secret and the very next day after their first date, Jackson pulled Stiles into a very heated kiss in the school parking lot.

 

_I don’t need diamonds and gold_

_Just want your body to hold_

_I’ll be right by your side_

_I’m here to help you shine_

_I don’t need diamonds and gold_

_Just need your body to hold_

_I’ll be right by your side_

_I’m here to help you shine_

[Monday-School]

 

Driving up to the student parking lot, Jackson couldn’t help but look over to his mate, seeing his mark peeking through the shirt that Stiles was wearing. Jackson had spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday tracing over it with his fingers and lips. He couldn’t stop smiling. He had a mate, and everything just felt amazing.

 

Once they parked, they made their way over to the rest of the pack, who were all eagerly waiting for them. They had been so supportive of everything, that Jackson couldn’t help the sudden burst of happiness that he sent through the pack bonds.

 

Once they made it to their group of friends, Jackson noticed a few other students that were staring at his and Stiles’ neck, and he couldn’t help but grin.

 

He turned, and pulled his mate in for a passionate, heated kiss, that had the pack smiling, and some students whistling.

 

Jackson would never get tired of the taste of his mate’s lips, especially when he could smell the sweet smell of arousal coming from him.

 

_I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Cause you got what I want_

_Got what I want_

_Got what I want_

_So, I love showing you off_

_Showing you off_

_Showing you off_

 

 

            “You’re _mine._ ” Jackson growled into Stiles’ lips, not quite wanting to pull away from his mate.

 

            “And you’re _mine._ ” Stiles responded, before diving in for another kiss.

 

_I don’t need diamonds and gold_

_Just want your body to hold_

_I’ll be right by your side_

_I’m here to help you shine_

_I don’t need diamonds and gold_

_Just need your body to hold_

_I’ll be right by your side_

_I’m here to help you shine_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I really don't know what I'm doing with my life. Hahaha. So, I'm sorry if this just makes no sense.


End file.
